This invention relates to a turning control system for a hydro-mechanical drive and steering transmission of a vehicle.
A hydro-mechanical transmission is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,815,698 issued to Reed wherein power applied to the input of the transmission is utilized for hydraulic drive and steer in forward and reverse of a first range, and combined hydraulic drive and mechanical drive are utilized in a second higher range wherein steer remains a function of the hydraulic portion of the transmission. The transmission also includes a hydro-mechanical third range. Hydrostatic transmissions are characterized by a very high gain which provides a very rapid response to small control inputs, thereby requiring an accurate control and preferably a slow acting control to avoid abrupt changes of ratio. When a hydrostatic transmission has its output coupled to a multi-range gear set, thus providing a hydromechanical transmission, control of the hydrostatic unit ratio becomes important in avoiding undesirable shocks to the power train during range shifting of the gear set.